


Long Distance

by fandomnerd



Series: Acalesbians [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll skype and call and email and, if she knows Beca and Chloe (and she does, better than they think, better than she's ever known anyone, better than she knows herself) they'll probably have phone sex like <em>all the time</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> So, this movie just came out, and people haven't really started coming up with headcanons yet, so I don't really have popular opinions to go on. But I saw the movie and as soon as it ended this fic just started trying to claw its way out of my brain, and I couldn't stop it.

Her dad has another saying. "Money can't buy you love, but it can buy you happiness."

She's never believed that, not for a minute, but that doesn't mean she doesn't occasionally take advantage of his money. Like when the Bellas' funding was cut--one quick call to her daddy was all it took to get that funding back. She never told the girls where the money came from, let them think it was because of their fundraising efforts, because she was sick and tired of people thinking she was _that girl_. The one who bought her way through life and didn't put in any real work. Regardless of whether it was true or not (and it wasn't), it still hurt. And it had prevented her from making any real friends throughout high school, and even the beginning of college. At least, until she met Chloe.

And ok, she still might not have a lot of friends. But she has two beautiful, loving, talented girlfriends who don't give a crap about her money, which is more than she ever could have expected.

And it is because of these girlfriends that she is now sitting on a plane (even though she hates flying, hates the lack of control, hates all the _what if's_ ) to LA, where she is now the owner of an apartment--a graduation gift from her daddy. It wasn't exactly where she had planned on going after graduation--as an economics and business double major, she had expected to move to New York, and try to work her way onto wall street. That had been the plan for a while. But Beca has her heart set on LA, and Chloe was accepted into UCLA's graduate program in Psychology. And honestly, she needs Beca and Chloe more than she needs air and water, and definitely more than she needs New York City, and so here she sits.

Chloe squeezes her hand and positively _beams_ at her. Aubrey smiles shakily back at her and grips Chloe's hand like a vice, her other hand clutching the armrest, white-knuckled. 

So Beca's going to finish college, and can't join them in LA for 3 more years. They'll have summer and winter breaks. They'll skype and call and email and, if she knows Beca and Chloe (and she does, better than they think, better than she's ever known anyone, better than she knows herself) they'll probably have phone sex like _all the time_ , and just thinking about it makes her chest hurt because she _loves_ these girls. Loves them more than she's ever loved anyone or anything. And even though she knows that Beca needs to finish school, even though she _pushed_ for Beca to finish school, she's not sure how she's going to manage 3 years without half of her heart.

But that's the selfish way to think, and she's trying to be better about that. It'll be fine. Everything will work out.

It has to.


End file.
